weissschwarzfandomcom-20200222-history
Character Card
Character Cards are the player's primary means of combat. Each Character Card possess a Power value which is used to determine the outcome of battles between two Characters, as well as a Soul Points value that is used to calculate the damage dealt to the opponent. Each Character Card possess Characteristic(s) based on the series they hail from and some of the cards have special abilities or effects. Some effects may require the player to fulfill their requirements in order for them to activate. Each player is able to play any number of Character Cards from their hand as long as they are able to pay the cost, however they are limited by the number of Stage Positions to a maximum of 5 Characters on the field. Only a maximum of 3 Characters can be played to Center Stage, where they may attack the opponent, while the rest remain in the Back Stage. The Back Stage Characters are invulnerable to direct confrontation from the opponent's Center Stage Characters, however they will be sent directly to the Waiting Room if their Power value drops to, or below 0. The Center Stage Characters can choose to declare either a Direct, Front or Side attack once per turn, by setting themselves from 【Stand】 to 【Rest】 state. These characters on Center Stage are set to 【Reverse】 status when defeated in battle; an optional cost of 3 cards from their owning player's Stock is required to Encore (revive) each Character during the Encore Phase unless the Character possess an unique Encore Ability. General Character Card Guide Card Status Character Cards on the playing field are also put in one of three types of status: 【Stand】, 【Rest】 and 【Reverse】. A card is always played on the field in 【Stand】status. A card in 【Stand】(【スタンド】) status is placed in an upright position (i.e. right-side up). A card in 【Rest】(【レスト】) status is placed sideways. A card in 【Reverse】(【リバース】) status is placed in an inverted position (i.e. upside down). Ability Type See Ability Type. Common Ability Names *Alarm (アラーム ): When a card with this ability is the topmost card in a player's Clock Area, they activate a specified Continuous Ability (in effect until specified otherwise, or the effect is no longer applicable). *Encore (アンコール): When a card with this ability is sent to the Waiting Room, by paying the specified cost, the card can be placed back to the slot it previously occupied in 【Rest】status. *Assist (応援): Characters with this ability can strengthen other characters. *Bond (絆): Cards with this ability can return specific cards from the Waiting Room to the owner's hand by paying the specified cost. *Backup (助太刀): Cards with this ability can strengthen a Character Card engaged in a Front Attack by paying the specified cost.(However, only one card with the Counter-Attack Icon can be used or played per Front Attack). *Bodyguard (大活躍): If an opponent Character Card declares an attack, and a card with this ability is present in the center slot of Center Stage and is not in 【Reverse】, the opposing Character Card must perform a Front Attack on the card with this ability regardless of its original position or target.